


Giving me Life one Orgasm at a Time

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey finds it easy to hand over control to Beca in the bedroom if not anywhere else.





	Giving me Life one Orgasm at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut ever, but I had a friend read it before I posted it and she seemed to like it so here it is. Please be nice!

Aubrey Posen works hard to be the most well respected woman in her field. Being a senior partner in a law firm means there is no room for error. She has to be a hard ass with her nose to the grind. She has to be bossy and uptight. 

Maybe that explains why in the bedroom, she doesn’t want to be the boss. She wants to be told what to do, allowing herself to give up some of the control that she has to fight so hard to keep in her everyday life. 

No one expects this side of her, they all assume Aubrey is as big of a bitch in the bedroom as she is in the boardroom.

There is only one person who knows this side of Aubrey, her partner, her better half, Beca Mitchell. When you are in a dominant/submissive relationship, having trust in your partner is very important.

Aubrey literally trusts Beca with her life. Aubrey knows that no matter how rough Beca gets with her, if she feels the need to use the safe word, Beca will stop and everything will be alright.

Aubrey has been waiting all day to feel Beca. She is already throbbing and aching for her touch and she hasn’t even laid eyes on her yet. She quickly changes out of her pencil skirt and silk blouse and into her yoga pants and a tank top. Making herself comfortable on the couch waiting for Beca to show up.

Beca doesn’t disappoint when she shows up an hour later in her tight leather pants and crop top, with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She isn’t here to play or talk, Beca is here to fuck Aubrey until she screams. 

Aubrey rises to greet her and isn’t surprised when Beca grabs her roughly by the waist and pulls her in for a deep kiss. 

She takes Aubrey’s bottom lip between her teeth and applies just enough pressure to cause pain but not enough to draw blood. Aubrey has to use all of her restraint not to moan as Beca runs her left hand down her back and cups her ass pulling Aubrey’s body flush against her own. Beca uses her right hand to wrap Aubrey’s left leg around her waist rubbing the outside of her index finger against Aubrey’s yoga pants clad pussy, feeling her wetness through the fabric. Beca doesn’t have to have the same self control as Aubrey does and she lets out a low gutteral moan at the feel of how wet Aubrey already is for her.

“Mmm I love when you’re already worked up when I get home.” Beca whispers, her breath hot and wet against Aubrey’s neck as she leaves sloppy kisses down Aubrey’s throat. 

Aubrey should have been prepared for Beca’s next move, but she is still surprised when Beca drops her leg and spins her around placing her right hand on Aubrey’s lower back forcing her face and upper body to fall over the arm of the couch. She then reaches her left hand up and grabs a handful of Aubrey’s blonde locks pulling the blondes head back roughly. Dragging her right hand up the blondes body until she feels an erect nipple under her fingertips. She forces her crotch flush against Aubrey’s ass rocking her hips gently enjoying the pressure it applies to her own clit. 

The problem Beca has with submissive Aubrey is that it turns her on as much if not more than it does Aubrey. She can’t decide where to touch or what to do first because she want to touch, lick, bite and feel every inch of pale white flesh that is laid out in front of her just begging to be fucked hard and good. A gorgeous buffet of perky breasts and the dripping wet pussy of the woman she loves.

As Beca tries to concentrate on what exactly she wants to do next, she feels Aubrey rock her hips a little trying to find some kind of relief for her throbbing clit.

“Oh no you don’t, are you going to be a bad slave?” Beca asks as she pins Aubrey beneath her with more of her body weight. “Stay there, do not move!” Beca whispers forcefully while removing her hands from Aubrey’s body and backing away. 

The only sound that can be heard in the silence of the room is Aubrey’s labored breathing. She suddenly feels her pants being pulled down around her ankles leaving her bare ass exposed to the cool air. Just as she has adjusted to her nakedness she feels Beca back behind her and then two quick smacks on her bare cheek. The sensation is simultaneously painful and arousing and she has to breath through her nose to keep a moan from escaping. 

“You know the punishment for trying to be a top from the bottom,” Beca breathes into Aubrey’s ear through gritted teeth. “I will touch you when I am ready to touch you, until then you will sit still or I will make you wish you had.” 

Aubrey is embarrassingly wet, turned on by not only Beca’s touch, but also by her harshness. Bossy Beca is fucking hot. She can feel her arousal coating her thighs and she knows Beca can smell how much she wants her. She also knows if she wants any chance of cumming tonight she better behave because Beca is not in the mood for games. Being still has never been easy for her when she is this turned on and all she wants is to feel Beca’s fingers or tongue or anything inside of her. 

Aubrey is so turned on her voice comes out shaking and raspy, “yes mistress,” is her only reply.

She knows she made the right decision when she hears the purr that comes from deep in Beca’s throat. The next thing she feels are small hands grasping her hips and pulling her back so that there is enough room for Beca to manage to slip her index and pointer fingers deep inside her dripping core.

Beca gives Aubrey a minute to adjust to the new sensation before pulling her fingers almost completely out and ramming them back in again. All Aubrey can hear is the sound of Beca’s fingers sloppily working on and out of her juices and the low grunting sounds that Beca is making as she fucks her.

Beca can feel Aubrey tightening around her fingers so she removes her fingers.

“Oh no you don’t little one, I told you, you are not going to cum until I am good and ready!” Beca exhales as she tries to catch her breath from her exertion. 

Aubrey forgets that she is supposed to be still and quiet, as lost in the sensation as she was and she lets out a whimper at the loss of contact and her hips buck involuntarily. She doesn’t just want to cum at this point she needs it. The throbbing in her clit has become almost unbearable. 

Beca grabs her hair again and pulls her head back with a snap, she puts her mouth so close to Aubrey’s ear as she whispers in it that Aubrey gets goosebumps from the heat of her breath.

“You just can’t behave tonight can you? You want to be a naughty girl? Naughty girls get punished.” Beca says as she lets go of Aubrey’s hair and pushes her back down against the sofa arm.

Beca walks around the sofa and lays herself down on it, her feet in Aubrey’s face. 

“I was hoping we could both be cumming by now, but since you can’t seem to follow the rules, I guess I will just have to cum alone.” Beca states as she puts her right arm behind her hand and slips her left hand beneath the waistband of her leather pants. 

Aubrey just watches with wide eyes as Beca slips her hand between her legs and her eyes close in ecstasy. She can feel her clit pulsing and hear her heartbeat in her ears she is so aroused by the sight of Beca finger fucking herself.

“You like to watch don’t you dirty girl?” Beca asks over a whimper, her fingers moving faster as her hips buck off the sofa at an impossibly quick rate. 

Aubrey can hear Beca’s fingers slipping in and out of her drenched pussy, and watches in rapt fascination as Beca’s back arches and her toes curl signaling a rather intense orgasm.

Once Beca has overcome the aftershocks she looks at Aubrey through hooded eyes.   
Aubrey’s knees are shaking and she can feel sweat dripping off her back down the crack of her ass. Watching Beca make herself cum is the closest Aubrey has ever been to cumming without touch. 

Beca can see that Aubrey is barely holding herself together and decides to take pity on her. She stands up and walks back over to the spot where she left Aubrey who hasn’t moved a muscle. Her hands are gripping the arm of the sofa so hard her knuckles are white. 

“Would you like to play again, or am I just going to have to keep playing with myself?” Beca asked with a quirk of her eyebrows. 

“Yes mistress,” Aubrey chokes out, barely able to get the words out due to her dry mouth.

“That’s what I was hoping you would say,” Beca said. “What do you say we move this into the bedroom so you can be more comfortable?”

“Yes mistress,” Aubrey moaned.

Beca steps closer to Aubrey and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips, a reward for being such a good girl. She then bends down and removes Aubrey’s pants from around her ankles and kicks them to the corner of the room. There will be time for cleaning later. 

Now the real fun begins.

As Beca and Aubrey make their way into the bedroom, the brunette gives Aubrey permission to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Beca goes into the closet and pulls a nondescript brown box from the back. Inside is her and Aubrey’s favorite toy. A black leather harness, with a large veiny purple cock sitting beside it. Beca removes her pants and pulls the harness up over her hips fastening the straps snuggly around her waist. She then puts her purple cock in place and strokes it a few times to make sure it’s in the position she likes so that it runs against her clit with every thrust.

Once she is satisfied Beca takes a spare blanket from the top shelf and flicks off the light on her way out. 

Aubrey is there sitting on the edge of the bed practically vibrating with anticipation. Once she sees the toy between Beca’s legs her eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

As Beca stands in front of Aubrey she folds the blanket in half and lays it at Aubrey’s feet. 

“Get on your knees.” Beca instructs. 

Aubrey does as she’s told and rests her knees on the folded blanket. She puts her hands behind her back and looks down at the ground awaiting Beca’s instruction.

Beca places the shaft of her cock in her hand and rubs the head back and forth across Aubrey’s chin just below her lower lip making her intentions clear.

“You will suck my cock until I tell you to stop,” Beca instructs. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes mistress.” Aubrey answers before taking the purple penis between her lips. 

At first she only takes in the head, getting her jaws used to the girth, as her mouth adjusts she bobs her head taking the cock in her mouth inch by inch. 

Beca loves to watch Aubrey giving her head, it is so hot. And she enjoys the feeling of the plastic toy rubbing against her clit. 

When Aubrey takes the cock in her right hand and starts jerking the shaft and bringing her mouth down to meet her hand Beca gets lost in the sensation. There is no hotter sight than Aubrey Posen on her hands and knees deep throating Beca’s cock. Beca can hear the slurping sounds that Aubrey is making and the moans coming from the back of her throat. 

Beca feels her pussy clenching so she grabs Aubrey’s head and forces her cock deeper down her throat. Aubrey just sucks harder and faster and Beca cries out in her second orgasm of the night. 

It takes all of her strength to keep her knees from buckling with the force of her orgasm, but she manages.

“Get up, and get on the bed now!” Beca says. 

Aubrey follows her instructions and climbs back up on the bed. Beca is right behind her and pulls Aubrey’s shirt over her head. Revealing her perky breasts and her almost painfully erect nipples.

Beca wraps her lips around one nipple while she squeezes the other between her thumb and forefinger. 

Aubrey is doing the best she can to keep herself calm, but she is about stretched to her limit. She needs to be fucked now. 

Beca knows that the throbbing between Aubrey’s legs has to be getting painful at this point so she decides it’s time to let her cum. 

She pushes Aubrey back on the bed. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now Aubrey?” Beca asks as she lines the head of her cock up with Aubrey’s entrance.

“Yes mistress!” Aubrey exclaims as she tenses every muscle in her body so she won’t move and cause Beca to change her mind again.

With that Beca pushes her cock into Aubrey’s pussy and rocks her hips until she is completely inside the blonde. Then she slowly pulls back leaving only the tip of the head inside. She continues at this furious pace until Aubrey’s tightness starts hindering her movement. 

She knows Aubrey is close, can feel it in the way her pussy is grasping the cock with each downward thrust, can see it in the way Aubrey’s eyes have closed, and her legs have wrapped around Beca’s hips and locked at the ankles. 

She reaches her left hand between their bodies and rubs Aubrey’s clit as she pounds into her. 

That is the last stimuli Aubrey can take.

“Please mistress, let me cum.” She begs over and over again, even as her orgasm is washing through her.

Beca gently removes the toy from between Aubrey’s legs and stands up and kicks the harness off. She then kisses her way up Aubrey’s body until she is safely in her arms. 

Aubrey opens her eyes and smiles at Beca who is carding her fingers through Aubrey’s sweaty hair. 

“Was that okay?” Beca asks, letting her anxiety get the better of her now that the adrenaline has run its course. 

“That was so much better than just okay.” Aubrey replies. “I love you Beca.”

“I love you too”, Beca says as she reaches down and pulls the sheet over their sweaty naked bodies. 

Both women sigh in contentment, happy to fall asleep in each other’s arms. Looking forward to waking up and starting round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr.


End file.
